ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000
|designer = Hideaki Itsuno |composer = Satoshi Ise |released = Arcade (Pro) Dreamcast (Pro) PlayStation (Pro) |genre = 2D versus fighting |modes = Up to 2 players simultaneously |platforms = Arcade, Dreamcast, PlayStation |cabinet = Upright |arcade system = Sega NAOMI |cpu = Hitachi SH-4 @ 200 MHz |sound = Yamaha AICA @ 45 MHz |display = Raster, horizontal orientation, 24 bit colors }} , also known as simply 'Capcom vs. SNK' in international releases, is a 2000 head-to-head fighting game produced by Capcom originally released as a coin-operated arcade game for Sega s NAOMI hardware and later ported to the Dreamcast. It is the second game in the ''SNK vs. Capcom series and the first game in the series to be released for the arcades. The sequel Capcom vs. SNK 2 featuring tweaked gameplay and more characters was released the following year. Gameplay Capcom vs. SNK utilizes a "ratio" system, in that the "ratio" is a rating of a character's overall strength, ranging from 1 to 4. Teams of up to four can be assembled, but their combined ratios must equal and go no higher than 4. The gameplay uses the SNK-style four-button format. The player also has their choice of "groove", or attack meter. The SNK-Groove is based on Extra mode from The King of Fighters '94 to '98, whereas the Capcom-Groove is based on the gameplay system from Street Fighter Alpha. Plot In 2000, a special martial arts event is planned through a collaboration of the two most powerful world organizations: the Garcia Financial Clique and the Masters Foundation. The gala event – it is hoped by everyone – will ease the political conflicts between the two powers. The competition was named "Millennium Fight 2000". Many renowned martial artists have registered for the tournament. People around the world focus intensely on the upcoming exhibitions, making the long-awaited opening ceremony a huge success.CAPCOM VS. SNK MILLENNIUM FIGHT 2000 Versions An updated version of the original Capcom vs. SNK titled Capcom vs. SNK Pro was released on the Arcade Sega NAOMI GD-ROM hardware (2000), Dreamcast (2001) and PlayStation (2002), the latter suffering from slight load times between rounds and downgraded graphics and sound due to hardware limitations. New additions included Joe Higashi (from Fatal Fury) and Dan Hibiki (from Street Fighter Alpha), new moves for existing characters, and new modes of play. Reception | Allgame_PS = | Edge_SDC = 8/10 | EGM_SDC = 8.5/10 | EuroG_SDC = 9/10 | Fam_SDC = 30/40 | GI_SDC = 8/10 | GamePro_SDC = | GamePro_PS = | GameRev_SDC = C | GSpot_SDC = 8.2/10 (Pro) 6.9/10 | GSpot_PS = 6.7/10 | GSpy_SDC = 8.5/10 | GameZone_PS = 8/10 | IGN_SDC = 8.8/10 | IGN_PS = 8.2/10 | OPM_PS = | MC_SDC = 80/100 | MC_PS = 74/100 }} The Dreamcast version received "favorable" reviews, while the PlayStation version's Pro edition received "average" reviews, according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. In Japan, Famitsu gave the former console version and its Pro edition each a score of 30 out of 40. References External links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20060716211330/http://www.capcom.co.jp/newproducts/consumer/cvss/ Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000] at the official Japanese website of Capcom *[https://www.webcitation.org/5ff9KDcCa?url=http://www.capcom.co.jp/newproducts/consumer/cvsspro/ Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Pro] at the official Japanese website of Capcom *[https://web.archive.org/web/20060512174735/http://www.capcom.co.jp/product/pssnkpro/ Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Pro] (PlayStation) at the official Japanese website of Capcom * * * *J-pop.com review Category:2000 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Capcom games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Dreamcast games Category:Versus fighting games Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in Thailand Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in New York City Category:Video games set in Arizona Category:Video games set in Spain